Princess of Slytherin
by Silverfeather222
Summary: Follow Lily Luna Potter through her years at Hogwarts, as she surpises them with being in Slytherin, by turning against them while they turn against her. By being friends with the children of people her family hates, and starting a relationship with Malfoy. Follow her as she tries to be herself, to free herself from the last name she has, to not be Lily Potter or Evans, but Lily...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, Princess of Slytherin. It´s about Lily Luna Potter in her years in Slytherin at Hogwarts. Watch Lily in her romance with Scorpius, and her drama with her family.**

**Read the summary to know more!**

**Here´s chapter 1:**

**Unexpected:**

¨Bye bye! Mum, dad. Bye, Teddy! Bye bye! I love you all and I´ll miss you!¨ Lily called out of the Hogwarts express window, as she saw the forms of her family getting smaller and smaller as the train drove away. She closed the window and sat down, as she saw her cousin Hugo do the same. It was the beginning of her and Hugo´s first year at Hogwarts, and they were really excited. Lily sat in the compartment with her cousins Hugo, Rose, Lucy, Roxanne and Fred, with her brothers James and Albus. It was really full compartment, actually, but Lily liked. She loved her family, even Albus, who was glaring at her at the moment. Lily had never gotten on with Albus. He was two years older than Lily, and he idolized James, and he had always ignored Lily. James and Lily. Lily and James. They were almost never seen apart. Lily loved her brother James. He was her favourite, and she was James´.

Albus hated her for that. He always followed James around, but James didn´t notice.

Lily looked at Albus again. When he caught her staring, his gaze darkened even more. It was probably from the fight they just had. It was foolish Lily had entered the compartment, she sat down at the window. Then Albus entered, and he pushed her off, and he sat down there. But he had been too late, and James had entered, and he told Albus to go and sit on the opposite seat, and he let her sit at the window seat. Lily silently smirked when remembered Albus´ look then.

Her attention was caught back when Rose said something to her and Hugo. ¨So, in what house would you like to be in?¨ She asked, in her know-it-all voice. Hugo stood up immediately. ¨_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart¨ _he said, drawing an invisibale sword. Everyone in the compartment laughed, except Molly. Lily didn´t like Molly, nor Rose. Molly and Rose were insufferabale know-it-alls, who you always found with their noses in books. Lily loved Molly´s sister, Lucy, though. Lucy was only a year older than Lily, and she was in Ravenclaw. Everyone else in her family was Gryffindor, except Victoire, her eldest cousin, who was also Ravenclaw. Lily loved Victoire too.

Lily was drawn out of her thoughts by Rose again. ¨And in what house do you want to be, Lily?¨ She asked in her know-it-all voice again. Lily shrugged. ¨Gryffindor, I guess¨ she said. Rose and James nodded in approvement, while Albus scowled. ¨You won´t be a Gryffindor, you´re not brave at all!¨ he said, but he silenced when he saw the angry look that James gave him.

Lily said nothing, though. She wasn´t sure she would be a Gryffindor, either. She seemed dufferent than most of her family. Maybe she would be a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw, like Victoire and Lucy. Yes Ravenclaw wasn´t too bad, though she wasn´t sure she´d fit in there. She decided to just let the hat choose what was best for her.

¨First years, o´er ´ere! First years, right ´ere!¨ Lily heard Hagrid call as he waved his arms. Lily and Hugo walked over to Hagrid, were a little group of first years was getting bigger and bigger. When all the first years were there, they headed out to a big lake. Lily realized that this must be the lake with the giant Squid, were her brothers had talked about once or twice. She and Hugo sat down in the first boat, together with a girl with heavy lidded eyes and long wavy dark blonde hair, looking around haughtily.

Lily realized she didn´t like the girl, nor the girl who was sitting next to her, with sandy hair and grey eyes. There was another boy, too, and a girl, who must be his twin, because they looked alike. They both had dark brown hair and very dark eyes. They were peering in the lake, probably looking for the giant Squid. She hastily looked down, but she couldn´t see anything in the dark dephts of the lake. She and Hugo sat down on the front bench, next to Hagrid, who had also just stepped in.

The boats started to move, and soon they were on their way to Hogwarts.

The castle was huge. Lily had known that, from the story´s from her brothers and her mum and dad, but it still surprised her. It looked beautiful against the dark sky with many, many stars, and Lily couldn´t wait to go in.

She looked at Hugo, who looked awestruck too. His mouth was shaped in a big ¨O¨, and his eyes were wide. It looked quite comically, really.

When they reached the shore, they stepped out out of the boats, and followed Hagrid, together with the other first years. When they reached the castle, professor Longbottom took it over and let them into and empty classroom, ready to explain the sorting and the houses.

When he was done with talking, he let them into the great hall.

The great hall. It was beautiful. The starlit celing, the flying candles, and the staff table. Suddenly Lily felt nervous. Not because of the celing, or the candles, or even because of the staff table, but because of the students. Hunderds of eyes were staring up at her, pointing at her and the other new students.

Lily sought out her family, as she saw Hugo do the same. She saw Rose´s orange hair on the Gryffindor table, beside her Albus´ black hair, and James´ brown hair. She saw Freddie´s orange hair, and Roxanne´s dark brown hair. Dominique and Louis´ blond hairs, and Molly´s orange hair. All on the Gryffindor table. Her eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table, and she saw Lucy´s auburn hair stand out. Lucy was looking at her, and giving her the thumbs up. She saw James doing the same. She smiled at both of them.

¨Avery, Dahlia!¨ Professor Longbottom called out. Lily looked away surprised. The sorting had already begun! Lily watched a girl walk towards a stool, with the sorting hat, and to her surprise, she saw it was the dark haired girl from the boat putting the hat on her head.

_¨Slytherin!¨ _The hat called, and Lily watched Dahlia Avery walk to the Slytherin table, and she saw Hugo scowl. Hugo disliked Slytherins, just like her other family members. James absolutely hated them.

Avery, Dylan! Professor Longbottom called. The dark haired boy from the boat stepped forward, he was indeed Dahlia Avery´s twin brother. Lily watched Dylan Avery get sorted into Slytherin too.

Lily watched them go through the B´s, and when they reached the C´s, she saw the blond girl with heavy lidded eyes get sorted. She was called Abigail Corner, and was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily watched Abigail Smith walk over to the table were her brothers sat cheering.

She saw Kevin Creevey get sorted into Gryffindor, and when they had reached the F´s, Denise Finnigan, the sandy haired girl from the boat, get sorted in the same house as Kevin Creevey and Abigail Corner, Gryffindor. The next girl who was sorted was called Emma Flint, and was sorted into Slytherin.

There was another Gryffindor, Joseph Hooper, when they reached the H´s.

When they finally reached the P´s, Lily heard her name getting called out. Potter, Lily!

Lily walked over to the hat, and put him on her head.

¨Aha!¨ said the hat. ¨The youngest Potter! But were to put her... and excellent brain... would do well in Ravenclaw. A loyal friend... would be an okay Hufflepuff... plenty of bravery... plenty... maybe a Gryffindor? But what do I see here? Ah, yes... yes that would be perfect... _Slytherin!¨ _The hat called out. Lily stood up in shock. Slytherin? She was in Slytherin! She walked over to the Slytherin table, Slightly dazed, she walked over to the table. The table farthest away from her brothers. The table with the people her family despised. She looked at James. He looked like he was about to faint. Perfectly white. She looked at Albus. He was tomato-red. Everyone on the Slytherin table was cheering. They said things like: We´ve got the youngest Potter, or they stood up on the benches sticking their tongues out or making faces at James and Albus. Lily couldn´t help but smile because her house was glad to have her.

When she reached the table, she sat next to the Avery twins. They both looked at her and smiled. The girl put out her hand, and Lily shook it. ¨Hi, I´m Dahlia Avery,¨ Dahlia said. ¨But I already know who you are, obviously!¨ Lily smiled at her. ¨Nice to meet you!¨ She said. She looked at Dylan, and Dahlia did the same. The boy obviously seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, because he didn´t notice Lily and his twin looking at him. Dahlia finally nudged him in the ribs, and boy came to his beware.

Lily held out her hand to him, and he shook it. ¨Dylan Avery,¨ he said. ¨Ya surprised you bro´s a bit by your latest action, I see!¨ He said, nodding towards James and Albus, who were still white and red.

Lily smiled. She liked Dylan and Dahlia. ¨Yeah, I always tend to surprise them!¨ she joked. ¨By the way, I´m Lily Potter,¨ she said, realizing that she hadn´t introduced herself yet.

¨Why, I think I´ve heard that name before!¨ Dylan joked, while Dahlia gave him a punch in the ribs.

Lily looked at the Avery twins. They looked alike, but they had differences. Dylan was tall and lanky, while Dahlia was small. Dylan´s nose was straight and long, while Dahlia´s was shorter and curvy. Their hair was different, now Lily saw it from close. Dylan´s hair was only a shade lighter than

Dahlia´s, but not much. And Dahlia´s hair was obviously longer. It was their eyes that were really alike. They were big, and both very dark. So dark, that it looked almost black. She smiled at both of the twins, and continued to watch the sorting.

They had reached the U´s, and Dexton Urquhart was sorted into Slytherin. There were no V´s, so they reached the W´s.

Weasley, Hugo! Professor Longbottom called. Lily saw her cousin walking towards the sorting hat.

The second the hat was placed on his head, the hat called out: _Gryffindor!_

Lily saw Hugo walking towards the Gryffindor table. He looked towards her, and gave her something between a smile and a shrug.

Finally, there was only one boy left. Zabini, Thomas! Professor Longbottom called. The boy walked forwards, and after a while, he was sorted into Slytherin.

Professor Longbottom put the Hat and the Stool away, and headmaster Macmillan did his speech and allowed them to eat.

Lily followed the Slytherin Prefects, Lorianne Avery, and Sean Flint, towards the Slytherin Common room. Lorianne Avery was Dylan and Dahlia´s elder sister. Dylan and Dahlia had a huge family. 4 elder siblings and 5 younger ones. They were the only twins in the family.

There were five Slytherin girls in her year, including herself and Dahlia. They decided to do a round, introducing themselves.

The other girls were called Emma Flint, Esmeralda Montague, but she told them to call her Ez, and Willow Parkinson. The boys in her year were called Dylan Avery, Quinten Nott, Dexter Urquhart, Walter Yaxley and Thomas Zabini.

Lily found the Slytherins quite nice. Everything she heard from her brothers was not true.

Lily´s closest friends were Dylan and Dahlia Avery, and Emma Flint. Emma was nice, friendly girl, with brown eyes, but not as dark as Dylan and Dahlia´s. She had blond hair, reaching up to her elbows.

They were fast friends, just like she and the Avery twins.

That night when Lily lay in bed, her last thought before she fell asleep, were that she loved being in Slytherin.

**So, this was chapter one. Sorry that it´s not very long, but the next chapters will be longer.**

**Next chapter Lily will meet Scorpius!**

**Bye bye, see ya later at the next chappie!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... here´s chappie two! Sorry for the not so quick update. I hope you´ll like it. In this chapter Lily will meet Scorpius and she´ll have an encounter with James and Albus.**

**Chapter two: The Slytherin who was hated by her brothers.**

When Lily woke up in the morning, she wasn´t sure where she was, at first. But then she remembered. She was lying in her bed, in the first year _Slytherin _girl domitory. The bed left of hers was Dahlia´s, and the right one Emma´s. She saw that Dahlia was gone, but Emma was still sleeping. She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. 8.45. They were late! Breakfast began at nine. Lily decided to wake up Emma. She walked over to her friends bed and shook her awake. Emma opened one eye, and she said ¨what¨ lazily. ¨It´s a quarter to nine!¨ Lily whispered, and Emma sat up shocked.

They both quickly dressed, and Lily braided Emma´s hair, after she put her own in a ponytail.

¨Do you remember were the great hall is?¨ Emma asked Lily. Did she know were the great hall was? Lily remembered walking down the stairs, and through a big hallway.

¨I remember something with stairs and a hallway.¨ Lily said. ¨Kay... Said Emma. Lets head up to breakfast!

Emma and Lily were the last ones to enter the hall. Everyone else was sitting at their house tables again. Lily looked towards the Gryffindor table. Albus was talking to James, who wasn´t listening, because he was staring at her. Lily didn´t know what to do, so she just ignored him.

¨Hey! Lily!¨ Dylan and Dahlia called out to her when she reached the Slytherin table. Lily sat down next to Dylan and a girl in her year called Ez.

They were halfway through breakfast when a tall boy came walking towards Lily. Probably a sixth or seventh year. ¨Yo, Potter!¨ He said, shaking her hand. Lily smiled at him shyly. She didn´t talk to much older boys, except Teddy. ¨I´m Julian Avery, seventh year head boy.¨ He said. ¨I see that you´ve already met Dyl and Doll here!¨ He said. Lily smiled at him. Julian Avery. _Avery_. This must be one of Dylan and Dahlia´s older brothers. ¨I´m Lily Potter,¨ she said. ¨Who´s Doll?¨ She asked Julian.

¨That´s me!¨ Said an annoyed voice from behind her. Lily looked around. Dahlia. ¨Julian, I told you not to call me Doll!¨ Dahlia exclaimed. ¨I _hate _that nickname!¨ Julian pretended to sigh. ¨Kay, sorry, Doll!¨ he said, and then walked away, leaving an annoyed Dahlia behind. Lily turned to Dahlia. ¨So, now I´ve met three of your siblings, Dylan, Julian and Lorianne, but who are the others?¨ She asked, fascinated by the hugeness of the family.

Dahlia turned her head from Julian to her. ¨Oh, there´s the oldest, Martin. He´s nineteen. Then you have Julian, he´s seventeen. Then comes Lorianne, fifteen years old. Then there´s Gavin. Hey, Gavin!¨ Dahlia called out. A tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes turned his head. ¨What´s up, sis?¨ He asked Dahlia. Dahlia shrugged. ¨Nothing,¨ she said. She turned around to Lily again. ¨Gavin´s a third year,¨ she said. ¨Well, then you have Dylan and me, and then we have the siblings that aren´t at Hogwarts yet... Catherine is eight, Dennis is seven, Madeline is five, Theodore is three, June is one. That´s all.

¨Wow.¨ Said Lily. ¨You´ve really got a big family. Not that I have anything against it, my family is big, but why eleven children?¨ Dahlia shrugged. ¨Dad had four siblings, mum zero. She hated it. So now we´ve got eleven children. It´s quite ridiculous, really. Our whole house is a mess, and Dennis and Dylan _never _clean their room. In two years, I´ve only been there once. It was a hell. Dahlia sighed. ¨We all have to share a room, except Martin, because he doesn´t live with us anymore. I except Julian will get his own flat when he graduates this year.¨ Julian shares with Gavin, Lorianne with me. you´ve heard that Dylan shares with Dennis, Catherine with Madeline, Theodore will have to share with June when she´s big enough.¨ Dahlia said. Lily nodded. ¨Is your whole family in Slytherin?¨ She asked. She wished hers was. These Slytherins seemed so nice, much nicer than James and Albus´ friends when they brought them to their house. Dahlia nodded. ¨Yep, up to now. Though, one of my fifth cousins was a Ravenclaw, but I don´t know him.¨ She said. Then she turned her head to her plate, and started to eat breakfast. Lily did the same.

At the end of breakfast, Lily saw Hugo walk over to her. He looked quite nervous, and lots of Slytherins were staring at him. ¨Hey, Hugo.¨ Lily said to him. ¨Hi, Lil,¨ he said back. ¨James and Albus want to talk to you. Meet them in the small classroom where we were just before the sorting.¨ Hugo said. Lily nodded. ¨Okay, Hugo.¨ She said. ¨I´d better go, then. Bye, guys!¨ She said to Dahlia, Dylan, and Emma.¨ She followed Hugo to the end of the great hall, and they split apart, Hugo to the Gryffindor table and Lily to the exit.

When she reached the small empty classroom, James was leaning against the wall and Albus was sitting on a chair. James stood straight and Albus stood up when they saw her entering the room.

There was a silence. James was the first one who spoke. ¨Look, Lil, it´s okay that you are in Slytherin. Well, it´s not, but for you it is. You should really be a Gryffindor. Some of the Gryffindor´s can be your friends, and we´ll make sure those snakes won´t hurt you.¨ He said.

Lily felt anger boiling up in her. ¨Look, _James_.¨ She said. ¨The hat put me in Slytherin, so I am one of those _snakes_. I don´t want to be friends with the Gryffindor´s in my year. That Abigail Corner looks like a real _bitch_, Hugo is my cousin, and I love him, but I already have friends in Slytherin!¨ She exclaimed. James and Albus looked furious. ¨You´re friends with those... those... _evil snakes_?¨ Albus shouted. ¨You... you... should be an outcast! You are put in Slytherin, and you _like_ it? You´re friends with the sons and daughters of Death Eaters? I wish you were a squib! You´re a dishonor to the family!¨ He exclaimed. Lily gasped. She knew Albus didn´t really like her, but she never thought he would say something like that! ¨_What_?¨ She said. ¨Just because I´m a Slytherin, and have really nice friends in that house, I´m an outcast?¨ She finished. She was really mad at Albus now. She turned around to look at James. He looked just as angry as Albus.

¨Who are your friends?¨ James asked her when he caught her looking at him. Lily shrugged. ¨Oh, Emma Flint and Dylan and Dahlia Avery will probably be my best friends, but I also like the other girls in my year, Ez Montague and Willow Parkinson. The older guys I met also seemed nice, I met Lorianne Avery from fifth year, Julian Avery from seventh, Sean Flint from fifth... Maybe some others... _Why do you wanna know_? ¨ She asked, suddenly suspicious. What if her brothers would do something to her friends?

James shrugged. ¨Just wondering what bitches would be your stupid friends,¨ he said. ¨I forbid you to be friends with them!¨

Ouch. That hit the spot. Even though Lily didn´t know Dylan, Dahlia and Emma for long, they were already close friends.

¨Don´t you dare to insult my friends in front of me!¨ She exclaimed. ¨My friends are much better than your stupid friends. Even before I was put in Slytherin, I disliked Kallin McLaggen and Oliver Creevey! And I didn´t even mention that bitch, what was her name? Hailey Vane, _you_ brought home this summer, James!

¨Don´t insult my friends!¨ James snapped. ¨And did you just say that you liked Lorianne Avery and Sean Flint? Do you know what those snakes did to us?¨ James asked her in a dangerous low voice.

Lily shrugged. ¨They did to you what you deserve?¨ She guessed. She knew whatever it would be, James´ side of the story wouldn´t be true.

¨No!¨ James snapped. And now you´re siding with the snakes, you don´t need to hear it!¨ He said. Lily shrugged. ¨If I heard your side of the story, it wouldn´t be the truth anyway,¨ she retorted.

James let his arms, which he had heaved upwards, fall to his sides in defeat. ¨Lil, just look at yourself. You haven´t even been in that house for a day, and you´ve changed already.¨ He said. Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes. ¨No, James,¨ she said. ¨I haven´t changed, _you_ just think so because you hate my house, you have prejudice against it. But I didn´t become a Slytherin, I was one for my whole life, and I´ll always be one.¨ She said. And then without looking back, she stormed out of the room, and went sitting in an empty corridor. The tears were rolling down her cheeks. Albus had said that he didn´t have a sister, and James obviously agreed with him. And now Lily thought of it, she didn´t even want James and Albus to be her brothers. The only brother she had would be Teddy. She thought of her other cousins. Rose and Hugo would probably side with James and Albus. Fred would obviously side with them too. James was his best friend. All her cousins would probably turn against her. Except maybe Lucy... maybe she and Lucy could still be friends... after all, Lucy wasn´t a Gryffindor either. She knew what it was like to be in another house, even though their family easily excepted Ravenclaw´s.

Yes, she would go and talk to Lucy at lunch.

¨So, how did that talk with your brothers go?¨ Dahlia asked her while they were walking towards their next class, Potions. It was the last lesson until lunch, and Lily dreaded, but was also hopeful about the talk with Lucy she would have after this lesson.

¨What do you mean, brothers? I have only one brother, Teddy, and he isn´t at Hogwarts anymore.¨ Lily retorted. Dahlia would obviously understand the hint that she didn´t consider James and Albus as her brothers anymore.

¨Ah, I can see that your talk went really well,¨ Dahlia joked. ¨But what did they do?¨ She asked, her tone getting more serious.

Lily closed her eyes. ¨They said that I was a dishonor to the family, and that I should be a squib, and also that I wasn´t their sister anymore.¨ Lily told her quickly. She didn´t want to go into the details and awake the sadness again.

Dahlia looked at her, shocked. ¨Seriously?¨ She asked. Lily nodded. ¨Ouch¨ Dahlia said. ¨That must have hurt,¨ she said.

Lily nodded. ¨I don´t want to talk about it,¨ she said. Dahlia nodded. ¨Understandable¨ she said. Then they changed the subject.

When they reached the potions classroom, Lily groaned. They had potions with the Gryffindors. And what she saw from the Gryffindors, they looked at them hostily. Lily looked for Hugo. He was glaring at her. James and Albus had already told him about the fight. Probably the rest of her family too, at least the Gryffindors. She hoped that they hadn´t told Lucy yet. There was always a chance, because Lucy was in Ravenclaw, so it would be harder to reach her. But _if _they had already told Lucy, it was almost impossible that Lily could stay on friendly terms with Lucy. She thought of her other cousins. Gentle Victoire would always like her, she liked everyone. Teddy wouldn´t change. Then you had the ones who were still at Hogwarts. Nerdy Molly. Nobody but Rose liked Molly. Funny Fred. Lily had always loved Fred, but Fred and James were best friends... Fred would side with James. Know-it-all Rose. Rose was like best friends with Albus, and Lily had never liked Rose. Rose would side with Albus. Flirty Dominique would side with the other cousins. Shy Louis would also side with the cousins, he liked Albus. Scarcastic Roxanne hated everyone except her mother, aunt Angelina. Roxanne wouldn´t change, but that didn´t say anything. Roxanne had always hated Lily, just liked all the other cousins. There was one comfort though... Roxanne wouldn´t hate her because she was a Slytherin. She would hate her because she was family. Then you had Lucy. Lovely Lucy. Lily would find out at lunch what Lucy thought of her. And Lily already knew what Hugo thought of her. Hugo sided with James and Albus. Lily sighed. She dreaded Christmas break already, and it was only the second day of school.

After the Potion lesson, which Lily had enjoyed, she went to the lake immediately. Lucy had told her in the summer that she loved sitting by the lake at lunch, and Lily was positive that Lucy would be there now, since it was a beautiful day.

And she was right, there sat Lucy, with two of her Ravenclaw friends, chatting happily. Lily walked over to them.

When Lucy saw Lily, she waved at her happily. Her two Ravenclaw friends looked unsure. Lily smiled to herself. Lucy was acting friendly, so James and Albus hadn´t told her anything yet. Lily looked around for James and Albus. She saw them walking towards Lucy too. She had to hurry.

¨Hey, Lucy!¨ Lily said when she reached her friend. Lucy smiled at her. ¨Hi, Lil. Enjoying your day?¨ She asked. ¨Oh, a little,¨ Lily said. She saw James and Albus getting closer and closer. ¨But Lucy, this is important, I need to talk to you, alone. Can you come with me for a moment?¨ Lily asked her cousin. Lucy nodded. ¨Okay, sure!¨ She said. She looked at her two friends. ¨Nadia, Ivy, I need to talk to Lil for a while. I´ll be back in a moment!¨ Lucy said. Nadia and Ivy nodded. They both gave Lily an unsure smile. Lily returned the smile. She liked Lucy´s choice of friends.

¨Come on, Lil,¨ Lucy said. ¨Behind that tree.¨ Lily nodded. She looked for James and Albus quickly. She saw them sprinting towards her. ¨Lucy! Lucy! Wait!¨ James called out to her cousin. Lily groaned.

¨Lucy, we need to talk to you, without _her_.¨ James said, glaring at Lily. Lucy looked confused by James´ glare. ¨Sorry, James,¨ Lucy said. ¨But Lily here was first. And without waiting for James to retort, Lucy took Lily´s arm and walked away, with Lily following her.

When they reached their destination, Lucy was the first one who spoke.

¨So why did James glare at you?¨ She asked.

Lily shrugged. ¨Because I´m a Slytherin,¨ she said. But that´s what I wanted to talk with you about. James and Albus hate me now, they denied that I was their sister. They also turned all the other cousins against me.¨ Lily said. Lucy put an arm around her. ¨I´ll stay your friend,¨ she said. ¨I don´t think you´ve changed at all since you were put in Slytherin.¨ She said. Lily beamed at her. ¨Thanks!¨ She said. ¨Though if I were you, I wouldn´t metion it to James and Albus. They might also hate you, and they have big influence on our other cousins.¨ Lily told Lucy. Lucy smiled at her. ¨I´ll prentend that I also hate you, and I´ll tell you what´s going on with the family and stuff in secret.¨ Lucy said. ¨Oh! And then we could meet once every week in the evening, and then I´ll tell you everything.¨ Lucy said. ¨Okay, I´d like that!¨ She said. She hesitated. ¨So were still friends?¨ She asked, just to be sure. Lucy smiled. ¨Best friends.¨ Lucy assured her, and they hugged eachother.

¨I´d better be heading back towards Ivy and Nadia,¨ Lucy told her, ¨I promised them to help them with their Charms essay." Lily nodded. ¨Okay, I´ll go and find James and Albus. Bye, Luce!"

Lucy waved at her, while heading towards her friends.

Lily saw James and Albus approching Lucy, glaring at her.

When they reached Lucy, they started talking in rapid voices. They seemed satisfied. Lucy nodded a bit, and glanced towards Lily glaring.

Lily bit her lip. Did James and Albus succeed in turning Lucy against her, despite the talk? But Lily was assured when Lucy quickly winked at her when her ex-brothers weren´t looking.

¨So, you talked to your cousin, right?¨ Emma asked Lily. ¨Yeah, Lucy.¨ Lily said. ¨The one in Ravenclaw with the auburn hair.¨ Lily told Emma. Emma nodded. ¨How did it go?¨ Lily smiled. ¨We´re still friends!¨ She said. ¨And she´s gonna spy on James and Albus for me, to help me know what their wreak is. We´re gonna meet once a week, in secret.¨ Emma´s eyes lighted up in excitement. ¨That´s so nice!¨ She said. Lily nodded. ¨Yeah, Lucy would have made an excellent Hufflepuff, but I guess she´s pretty smart.¨ Emma nodded. ¨And sneaky, spying on your brothers!¨ She joked. Lily shrugged. ¨Yeah, but I don´t think she´d fit in Slytherin. She´s... totally not cunning and ambitious...¨

They went on with talking and walking, when Lily suddenly bumped into someone. All her books fell from her bag to the ground, and her potion ingredients from the previous lesson. She looked into the face of the person in front of her. He had blonde hair, his bangs were just short enough to not fall in front of his eyes. He had stormy gray-blue eyes, and he plenty of muscels. He was probably a third or fourth year, in Slytherin. He was very handsome. Lily blushed and bent to the ground, to put her books into her bag. He did the same to help her, which made her blush even more. She looked at him, and he at her. She finally opened her mouth to speak. ¨Sorry,¨ She said. He gave her a nod. ¨Nah, I´m sorry. It was my fault.¨ He said. Lily stood up, she had gathered her books. She stood straighter. He was about a head taller than her. ¨No, really, it was mine. I wasn´t paying attention, I was talking to Emma here,¨ she said nodding to Emma. He looked at Emma. His eyes lit up in familiarity. ¨Ah, aren´t you little Emma Flint, Sean Flint´s little sister?¨ Emma nodded shyly. He gave her a nod. And looked back towards Lily. Lily suddenly realized she hadn´t introduced herself yet. She held out her hand. ¨By the way, I´m Lily, Lily Potter.¨ She said. He didn´t take her hand, instead, he ran his eyes up and down her body, from head to toe. ¨So you´re Potter´s little sister, who everyone talks about.¨ He said, his tone a little more hostile. Lily looked at him. ¨Nah, I´m not James and Albus´ little sister anymore. They didn´t take it to well that I was a Slytherin. I had a big fight with them.¨ She said. The boy smiled at her again. ¨Little James has had a fight with his sister? I bet he didn´t take it to well. All through last year he had been strutting around arrogantly, bragging that his sis would be going to Hogwarts this year. Very irritating.¨ He finished, a slight mock edging his tone

¨Oh, I´m Scorpius Malfoy,¨ He suddenly said, looking at her still held out hand, shaking it. Lily smiled at him. ¨Pleasure,¨ she said. She had heard a few things about the Malfoy´s from her dad. But they weren´t very positive. And she had heard a lot of angry things about this boy from her brothers. But why should she care? At the moment, they probably weren´t saying very nice things about her, either.

¨So, nice to meet you, Lily.¨ Scorpius Malfoy said. ¨I´d better be heading towards Micheal and Casper, I promised them I´d walk to Care of Magical creatures with them!¨ He said, slowy walking away, but still facing them. ¨Bye, Lily, Emma!¨ He finished, finally turning around and walking faster, away from them.

Lily turned back to Emma. It was quiet between them, and Lily decided to finally break the silence. ¨So, who are Micheal and Casper?¨ She asked, not knowing something better to say. Emma shrugged. ¨Probably Micheal Yaxley and Casper Goyle, his best friends. I don´t see them often, except at the annual Christmas Slytherin Yule-Ball, usually held at the Malfoy´s. There´s one of them every year, all the old Slytherin Families are invited. But if Malfoy likes you, you´d probably also be invited.¨ Emma said, answering all of Lily´s questions.

Lily nodded, sighing. For the second time that day, she wished her family was an old Slytherin one. That ball sounded like fun.

Lily walked towards the Great Hall for dinner. At the wall, close to her table, there was a large group of Slytherin students gathered together around something. When Lily and Emma got closer, they saw it was a sheet. ¨Lily, Emma! It´s the Slytherin Quidditch teamsign up sheet for the Tryouts!¨ Dahlia said in excitement. Dylan was standing next to her. ¨Come on Doll, lets ask Gavin if he´s gonna give it a go!¨ Dylan said in excitement. Dahlia nodded heavily. Lily grinned to herself, amused. In her excitement, Dahlia had forgotten scold Dylan for her hated nickname. Lily looked at the sheet. It already had a few names on it:

_**Quidditch Tryouts: **_ (Captain, Patrick Vaisey, seventh year.)

(Saturday, 8.30 am.)

_**Abraxas Montague. 3Rd year.**_

Micheal Yaxley. 3Rd year.

**Scorpius Malfoy. 3Rd year.**

Robert Vaisey 3rd Year.

_Marcello Bletchley 3rd year._

_**Lars Rosier 2nd year.**_

_**Sean Flint. 5Th year.**_

_Julian Avery 7th year._

Dante Bletchley 2nd year.

Duanne Bletchley 2nd year.

Lily was in a dilemma. Should give it a go? She saw that there were only boys trying out for the team. And she had never played Quidditch. Her parents and James were over-protective, and Albus didn´t want her to fly, in fear that she´d be better than him. She had been on a broom berfore, though.

**-flashback-**

Little five year old Lily was lying in bed, unable to sleep. She was wide awake, and it was in the middle of the night.

She had this feeling. A feeling to do something exciting. But what?

Suddenly she knew. She wanted to fly. To fly on a broom. She climbed out of the window. She couldn´t use the door, there was an alarm system on it. When her legs were hanging outside the window, she let herself fall. It was a long fall, but it didn´t hurt. She had done it many, many times before. Lily was too young to know that it was magic which saved her from the so many times. When she had reached the ground, she sneaked over to the broom shed. There were many brooms there. James´ Thunderbolt 360, the fastest broom in those times. And Albus´ Nimbus 3000. The second fastest. Mum´s Flying Arrow and Dad´s Lightning Strike 22. In the corner were James and Albus´ toy brooms from when they were little and on a high shelf mum´s Firebolt from when she had played for the Harpies. Lily decided that she would pick James´. It was the fastest ever, and James liked her so she would get away with it if she was caught. When she was outside again, she stepped on the broom. She kicked her feet to the ground and she rose upwards. She leaned forwards. And then she flew. Lily thought it was easy. It was easy to balance, and to steer, you only had to lean left, and you´d go left. You´d only have to lean right, and you´d go right. It was easy, but... perfect... heavenly. The best thing Lily had ever done as a little five year old. The wind was running through her hair, and the end of her too long nightgown was flying behind her. It was awesome. Lily flew around her house and the garden, the broomshed and the place were her parents didn´t let her and her brothers go yet. The place were there lay things of the Second Wizarding War. Back then, she didn´t know what it was. Only that it was a scary place. James had told her, who had heard it from her parents. She made the round again. House. Garden. Broomshed. Scary Place. House. Garden. Broomshed. Scary Place. She made the round so many times, until she really got tired. She climbed back through the window, and quickly fell asleep on her bed.

The next morning, everyone except Lily wondered why James´ broom was out of the shed. They never found out who it was, though.

**-end flashback-**

Lily sighed. Back then, six years ago, she had had a feeling. A feeling that she wanted to do more of this. More flying. She looked at Emma. Emma looked at her. It was quiet. Finally Emma said something. ¨You´re gonna give it a go, aren´t you?¨ She said. Lily slowly nodded. Emma smiled, slowly shaking her head. I won´t agrue, because I know that nothing will stop you. Just be careful. Lily smiled at her friend, and she wrote her name down on the sheet. _Lily Potter, 1__st__ year._ She stepped backwards at the list, satisfied with herself.

¨Gavin´s gonna tryout!¨ Dahlia said excitedly. They were sitting in the Slytherin 1st year girls domitory, talking about the tryouts. ¨Lily here´s also gonna try!¨ Emma said. Dahlia gaped. ¨Really, Lily?!¨ She exclaimed. ¨Oh, It´d be _so _cool if you were in the team! I´ll be cheering for you!¨ Lily smiled. She was glad to have such a friend who was so excited for her. ¨I don´t know...¨ Willow Parkinson said. ¨I hope you´ll be in the team, of course, Lily... but can´t flying be dangerous?¨ She said, a little hesitant. Lily smiled at Willow. ¨You don´t need to worry, Willow. I´ve been flying since I was five, and I never fell of.¨ Lily reassured her friend.

Lily looked at Ez Montague. She didn´t know Ez long, but she knew that Ez could make harsh comments, though she didn´t mean them. Ez had a hart of gold. But Ez said only one thing. ¨I wish you good luck, Lily, maybe you´ll make the team together with my brother, Abraxas.¨ Lily grinned at Ez.

It was Saturday morning, very early. Lily was only just awake. It was the Quidditch team tryouts day!

She was _so_ excited. She looked at the clock. 6.59. 7.00! Time to wake her friends that she would be taking to the Quidditch Pitch to watch her tryout. Dahlia. She walked over to Dahlia´s bed. She saw Dahlia´s sleeping form. She was curled up in a tight ball, her chin against her chest and her legs curled up tightly. She looked so nice and peaceful. But Lily had to wake her. ¨Dahlia!¨ She whispered. ¨Dahlia!" Dahlia didn´t wake. She shook her friend by her shoulder. Dahlia sat up immediatley. She looked around, and she saw Lily. Dahlia glared at Lily. ¨Why are you waking me up in this unearthly hour?¨ Dahlia asked. Lily smirked slightly. ¨My quidditch tryouts, remember?¨ Dahlia let herself slide of the bed. ¨Oh.¨ She said. It was quiet. ¨What about you wake up Ez, and I´ll do Emma and Willow.¨ Lily suggested. Dahlia groaned. ¨Please Lily, don´t make me wake up Ez. She´s just too grumpy in the morning, and... well she´s just like hell.¨ Lily looked at her friend. ¨Seriously, Dahl, if you really don´t want to, I will. You can just wake up Willow.¨ Dahlia let out a long held up breath. ¨Thanks Lil!¨ She said. ¨I´ll wake up Willow.¨ Lily smiled at her friend´s fear of Ez´s grumpieness in the morning.

Lily walked over to Emma to wake her up. But there was no need. Emma had woken up already by Lily and Dahlia´s talking. Emma said a sleepy ¨Morning¨ to her, and Lily greeted her back. Then she gritted her teeth. Time for Ez.

She walked over to Ez´s bed. ¨Ez?¨ She said. ¨Time for quidditch tryouts!¨ She waited a few seconds. No reaction. Too bad that Ez wasn´t a light sleeper. Lily shook Ez´s shoudler lightly. Didn´t work either. She shook Ez´s shoulder harder. Ez sat up so quickly that Lily hardly had time to quickly step away. Ez looked around angerly. ¨Lily! What the hell did you think you were doing, waking me up like this?¨ Ez yelled when she saw Lily standing beside her. Lily rolled her eyes. There you had the grumpieness that Dahlia was so scared of. Lily sort of understood it now. ¨My quidditch tryouts, remember Ez?¨ Lily remineded the messy-haired bewilderd angry girl. Ez let herself fall on the bed. ¨Oh¨ she said. After a few seconds, she climbed out of the bed and started to dress. While she was pulling her sweater over her head, she looked at Lily again. ¨Sorry for that, just then,¨ Ez apoligized. Lily smiled at Ez. ¨Never mind, forget it. Dahlia warned me for you little bad additude in the morning.¨

Ez rolled her eyes and went on with dressing, mumbeling something grumpily about something that had to do with Dahlia having no manners and talking about her while she wasn´t there to listen. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, amused.

A little while later they were going out to the pitch, Lily´s group of people, Dahlia, Dylan, Emma, Thomas Zabini, Quinten Nott, Walter Yaxley and Dexton Urquhart. All the kids in Slytherin in Lily´s year. Gavin and Julian Avery had also joined their siblings Dylan and Dahlia, walking to the pitch. They were both trying out, and Julian had been on the team last year too, but everyone had to tryout again. They were also walking with Scorpius Malfoy and his group of friends, Micheal Yaxley, Walter´s older brother, and Casper Goyle, and a few people Lily didn´t know.

When they finally reached the pitch, everyone who had come to watch walked over to the tribunes, and the people who were trying out went to the field. There was a small group of people already waiting there. They all stood in a straight row. The boys and Lily did the same.

A tall lanky boy with short brown hair and brown green eyes stood in front of them this must be the quidditch captain, Patrick Vaisey.

¨Hello, Quidditch players!¨Patrick said. ¨We´ll start quickly. I´m Patrick Vaisey, Quidditch captain. I play the position Keeper on this team. So everyone trying out for keeper, can leave the pitch.¨ Two people left, Casper Goyle, Scorpius´ friend, and a little freckled second or third year Lily didn´t know.

¨Better luck next time, mate!¨ Micheal Yaxley called out to his friend.

¨Okay, I´ll divide you into groups, Patrick said, drawing the attention back to him. Chasers, go stand at the scoring hoop most left of me,¨ Patrick instruced. A group of boys, including Julian and Gavin Avery, went over to the left hoop. There were no girls or first years among the chaser group. Infact, there were no girls or first years at all.

¨Beaters, middle hoop!¨ Patrick Vaisey instructed. Scorpius Malfoy, Micheal Yaxley and a few boys Lily didn´t know walked over to the beater hoop. ¨Seekers, go over to the right hoop!¨ Patrick instructed. Lily walked over to the right hoop, together with two boys, a smaller one, probably a second year, and a bigger one, Lily thought he was a fifth year.

They began with the chasers. Julian Avery went first, and he was pretty good, Lily thought. She wasn´t surprised that he had been on the team last year. Then Gavin Avery went. And he was good. He scored everything. Then there were three more people. They were it was obvious who was better there. Lars Rosier was green with nerves, and scored everything in the wrong goal. Robert Vaisey was a third year. He was okay, but Lily didn´t think Patrick would choose his little brother. Robert was skilled, but you could see that he wasn´t ready for quidditch yet. Then you had Sean Flint, Emma´s bigger brother. He also had been on the team last year, and he was very good.

Then it was time for the beaters. They were allowed to make pairs by themselves. First you had a third and second year, Abraxas Montague and Lars Rosier. They were okay, but not so very good. They often missed the ball with the beaters bat. Lily saw Ez laughing at her older brother from the tribunes.

Then you had Scorpius Malfoy and Micheal Yaxley. They were very good, and had great teamwork. Lily thought that if one of them was chosen, so should be the other.

The next pair were the Bletchley twins. Dante and Duanne Bletchley were very good, but Lily thought that Scorpius and Micheal were better.

Finally, it was time for the seekers. To her own surprise, Lily wasn´t very nervous. The fifth year boy was first. He was called Timothy-Junior Baddock, and Lily didn´t really like him.

He wasn´t good, and Lily was surprised to hear that he had been their seeker last year, and she wasn´t surprised to hear that he hadn´t caught the snitch once the year before. Then it was the second year´s turn. He was Danny Smith, and it was obvious that he had never been on a broom before. His tryout didn´t last long. He stepped on his broom, and immediatetly fell off. Then it was Lily´s turn. She stepped on her broom, kicked on the ground, and raised into the air. Then she flew. She flew just so high, that she could see the whole field. She scanned it for the snitch. At first she didn´t see it, but then there was a tiny glint of gold. At first Lily didn´t know what it was, but then she saw it was the snitch. She dived. It was low, it almost touched the ground. Lily saw the risk that she might crash. She sped up her broom. When she was almost there, she stretched her arm as far as she could. She saw everyone in the crowd watching, holding their breaths. She felt the cool metal of the snitch brushing against her hand. She closed her fingers around it. She had the snitch. Yeah. Then suddenly, she rememebered that she shouldn´t crash. She quickly heaved up her broom, and she saw that she was only a few centimeters from the ground. She had been lucky.

She looked around it was quiet. Everyone looked awestruck. And Lily was pleased with herself.

¨Okay, listen, everyone!¨ Partick Vaisey said to everyone trying out and the public. ¨I have the names of the people on the team and their positions: The chasers are Julian Avery, (welcome back, mate.) Gavin Avery, and Sean Flint, chasers, welcome on the team! The beaters are Scorpius Malfoy and Micheal Yaxley, excellent game, you two. And the seeker is...¨ Patrick took a deep breath while Timothy-Junior Baddock stood straighter. ¨The seeker is Lily Potter!¨

**Wow, I´m way more pleased with this chapter then the last one! I hope you liked it.**

**And thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, follows and favourites, reviewers, followers favouriters. :)**

**The next chappie will be up soon, I hope. School just started again, so I´m pretty busy, but I´m almost positive that this will fit in my schedule.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s the next chapter! I hope you´ll like it, and I apoligize for all the little mistakes I made in the previous ones! And sorry for the not so quick update.**

**Here´s a little view of some of the important family´s:**

**Cassandra & Arcturus Avery´s children: Martin, Julian, Lorianne, Gavin, Dylan, Dahlia, Catherine, Dennis, Madeline, Theodore, June.**

**Marcus & Dora Flint: Sean, Emma. - Seamus & Belinda Finnigan: Florean, Denise. -Dean & Parvati Thomas: Timmy, Cassidy, Sea. - Neville & Hannah Longbottom: Alicia, Frankie, Sarah, Pomona. - Dennis and Natalie Creevey: Kevin, Colin, Mary - Cormac & Romilda McLaggen: Joey, Melanie, Hailey. - Oliver & Katie Wood: Selena, Samuel - Lee & Alicia Jordan: Olivia, Ysa. - Blaise & Daphne Zabini: Thomas, Harold, Despina.**

**Disclaimer: This is all of JK Rowling!**

**Chapter 3: Awful mean James:**

¨_What? _Is _she_ the seeker? What about _me,_ your seeker last year?¨ Timothy-Junior Baddock exclaimed. ¨Are you saying that a first year _girl_ is better than me?¨ He questioned.

Patrick Vaisey looked at him, a look full of dislike on his face. ¨That´s exactly what I´m saying, Baddock. Lily was much better then you were. She caught the snitch in five minutes. And you´ve never ever caught the snitch last year!¨ Patrick sneered. Baddock looked at his feet, but only for a moment. The he marched of the field.

Patrick addressed the whole team. ¨I want all of you to keep Lily´s being in the quidditch team a secret from the other houses. I´ll also get you all new brooms, the best ones there are, the Firebolt 999´s. That will also be a secret. We´ll surprise Gryffindor with 2 things on the upcoming match!¨ He said excitedly. Lily smiled. The looks on the faces of her brothers would be really funny.

It was monday morning, time for breakfast. Lily, Emma, Dylan and Dahlia already had a routine. They would get out of bed at a quarter past eight. If one of them was still asleep, they would wake eachother. Then they would take their time to get ready for breakfast. Then, at a quarter to nine, they would head up to the common room, were Dylan would be waiting for them, and sometimes Scorpius, Micheal, and Casper. Then they would head up to breakfast, and eat. The lessons began at ten. You had two lessons, and there would be lunch at two. When it was three, they had two more lessons, and you had dinner at seven. Then they had time to hang around the castle till nine, when the first, and second years had to get to their common rooms and get ready to go to bed.

This morning, was different, though. Lily was awake, and found nobody in the common room waiting for her. Confused, Lily began to dress. When she was ready, she headed down towards the common room. There was no Dylan. Scorpius, Micheal and Casper were there, though.

¨Morning, Lily,¨ Scorpius said. ¨Were are Emma and Dahlia? Dylan didn´t show up.¨ He said. Lily was even more confused. Where were her friends? ¨Emma and Dahlia didn´t either,¨ She said.

Scorpius and Micheal both looked puzzeld, but finally, they just shrugged, and they started heading towards breakfast.

When they were walking towards the Slytherin table, her eyes scanned it to look for Emma, Dylan and Dahlia. They were sitting in the corner of the table, looking at their plates. There was a sad look on their faces. Lily quickly hurried over to them, to ask them what was wrong. But the moment they saw her coming, they looked away from her, stood up, and walked to another seat. Lily looked at them, and she felt her insides crumbling down. Her friends were ignoring her. Neclecting her. Why would they do such a thing? It was so unlike them. What had she done wrong? She didn´t know.

¨Hi, Lily. What´s up?¨ Micheal asked her as he and Scorpius walked over to her. ¨Emma, Dahlia and Dylan don´t want to be my friends anymore,¨ She said. Scorpius and Micheal both looked shocked. ¨You´re joking, aren´t you?¨ Scorpius asked, disbelieve in his voice. When Lily shook her head, Micheal gaped and Scorpius looked angry. ¨I can´t believe it! I´ve known them all their lives! It´s... it´s so unlike them...¨ Scorpius exclaimed. ¨Something´s wrong... But I don´t know what...¨ He mumbled to himself.

At potions, the pairing in the Slytherin house was different the usual. Ez and Willow went together, like always, and Dexter and Walter went together, like usual. But Emma and Dahlia went together, Instead of with Lily and Dylan. And Dylan didn´t go with Lily either. He went with Quinten, which left Lily to go with Thomas. Thomas was a nice guy, and Scorpius´ cousin. He apparantly didn´t take part in ignoring Lily. All the girls in her year, and the other though, completely ignored her, except Ez. Ez was friends with everyone who was in Slytherin. It still hurt, though. Lily had lost all of her best friends, and this was the first day ever, that she didn´t enjoy being a Slytherin. Lily looked at Emma and Dahlia. They were talking together, and sometimes looking at her sadly. She looked at Dylan. He was staring blankly at the wall, doing nothing at all, obviously annoying Quinten, his partner. Scorpius was right. Something was terribely wrong.

When Lily had put the last ingredients to her potion, she was five minutes early, so she could let her potions boil for a little longer, knowing that it would be better then. Lily liked potions. She liked mixing the ingredients, and to explore what would happen then. But now she wasn´t really enjoying the lesson. It would have been much better with her friends.

When the lesson was over, and Slughorn dissmissed them, it was lunch. Lily usually loved lunch. She had only known the Slytherins in her year for a week, but they usually sat at the lake, in the sun. Now however, Lily had other plans.

Lily was striding over to the lake. She was planning to ignore her ex-best friends. She wouldn´t show that she was broken by their betrayal. She was planning to sit with Scorpius and his friends.

She waved at Lucy, who was chatting happily with her Ravenclaw friends, Nadia and Ivy. She then looked for James and Albus. They were sitting at the lake, too, together with their group of Gryffindor friends. Lily knew them. Her brothers were obviously there, and Fred, for were James was, was Fred too. Joey McLaggen was there, and Eddie Jameson. Albus´ friends were Kevin Creevey, Timmy Thomas, and Florean Finnigan. James had his arms wrapped around two girls, they both got one arm. _Serena Claverton and Melanie McLaggen, _thought Lily. Whores! She glared at both of the girls. Albus was a little more decent. But only a little. Layla Townsend was sitting on his lap, and a girl was flirting with him... who was it? Lily cringed her neck for the girl. Hailey McLaggen! James´ ex. Although, she had never known that she had dumped James.

James wasn´t paying attention to his two whores. He was staring at her happily. Lily glared at him, and James´ happiness left his face, and he glared at her to.

**James' p.o.v.:**

James was laying on the couch, in the Gryffindor common room. He had Serena sitting on the arm of the couch, flirting with him, and Layla Townsend was stroking his nose. James wasn´t paying attention to them, he was thinking. About Lily, his ex-sister. He was thinking about the conversation, and what she had said. Lily had said that she enjoyed being in Slytherin. James shook himself angerly. How could any Potter, anyone who shared _his_ blood be in Slytherin and enjoy it? How could she be friends, with the siblings of his enemies? Her friends. Their names were Dahlia Avery, and Emma Flint. And someone else... he remembered that he was a boy... that he shared the Avery girl´s last name... Dylan Avery? He remembered a tall, lanky boy from the sorting, with very dark eyes, and dark hair, and a long, straight nose. He thought of the Avery girl, obviously his twin sister. She was small, he would probably have thought she was nine or ten if she wasn´t at hogwarts. She had very dark hair, and a curvy nose, which made the end stand up a bit. Then he remembered the Flint girl. Sean Flint´s little sister. James hated Sean Flint. Just like all the other Slytherins. He rembered Emma Flint from the sorting, and from seeing her with Lily a lot. She was a tall girl, with blonde hair, pretty long. And she had chocolate brown eyes. He also remembered Lily metioning the other two girls in her year. Willow Parkinson. She was the girl with the short brown hair up to her shoulders and the hazel eyes. Esmeralda Montague. What a ridiculous name, was the first thing he had thought when he had heard her name at the sorting. Just like her brother, Ebraxas or Abraxas or something like that. Esmeralda Montague usually had her very, very long dirtyish hair, held up in a tight ponytail. Her hair was weird, you couldn´t tell if it was blonde or brown. He remembered that her eyes green-gray, also weird, and they were very snappy. James himself couldn´t stand the girl, he wondered how Lily could stand her. But after all, Lily had a bad choice for friends. A bad choice for friends... He would make Lily think... a bad choice for friends.

After the two glares and the fading happiness, Lily decided to ignore James and his whore girls. She quickened her pace and soon reached Scorpius and his friends. She saw Micheal and Casper, and some girls and boys from Slytherin who Lily didn´t know. Maybe Scorpius could introduce them to her? She walked over to the group of Slytherins. Scorpius and Micheal signaled for her to stand beside them. She did so. ¨Hey, Lil,¨ Scorpius said. ¨Yo Lily,¨ Micheal said. ¨Friends still ditching ya?¨ Lily nodded. Scorpius put and arm around her shoulders. ¨Doesn´t matter, meet some of my friends!¨ He said. Micheal nodded. ¨Yeah, our friends are cool!¨ He said. ¨Guys, this is Lily!¨ He said, without waiting for Lily to reply. Lily smiled at them. They really did look cool, and nice. Everyone introduced themselves to Lily. She liked them all, Casper Goyle, Dante Bletchley, Duanne Bletchley, and she liked the two girls in the group most, Candice Urquhart, Dexton´s elder sister, and Marsha Pucey. Candice was tall and had long light brown hai r, held in two braids. Marsha had dirty blonde curly hair, up to her shoulders, with happy blue eyes. They were both third year Slytherins.

It didn´t happen often, but sometimes, when Lily looked at the James and Albus, James caught her gaze, and they glared. It was becoming normal that they glared at eachother, but James´ glare was different then usual. There was something in it... that hadn´t been in there the past week. Only today. His glare was made of... dissapointment, frusturation, dislike and anger. His glare usually had dislike and anger in it, but never frusturation, or the kind of dissapointment he had now. Scorpius was right again... there was something wrong, with James and with her friends.

At the end of the lessons, Lily met with Marsha and Candice to go to dinner. Her old friends were still ignoring her. It seemed like the only friend that she would have all her life was Lucy, and that was a secret friendship. Emma, Dahlia and Dylan, and the other girls and boys except Ez and Thomas seemed to want nothing more to do with her. And her older friends, from the family except Lucy, were Louis, Dominique and Hugo. And Cassidy Thomas, Denise Finnigan and Alicia Longbottom, who had often come to her house, had glared at her a few times already. She sighed heavily. She wondered how long Candice and Marsha would want to stay friends with her...

Lily was heading through a hallwaywith Candice and Marsha, when Lily heard screaming. A girl and a boy, probably around her age. She looked at Candice and Marsha. ¨Did you hear that too?¨ She asked, shocked. Candice shook her head. Lily looked at Marsha. ¨Well, did you?¨ Marsha´s eyes were wide. She nodded, but didn´t say anything else. It was quiet. Then the screaming started again. The same voices. ¨I can hear them too!¨ Candice said. Lily started to run. ¨We got to help them!¨ She shouted, while still running, with Marsha and Candice behind her. They didn´t say anything, but kept on running. Lily took that as a yes.

Lily thanked her excellent ears. The screaming was about ten times as loud now, because they got closer, and because the victims were probably getting more and more hurt.

Lily almost bumped into a door. She could hear that the victims were on the other side. She quickly grabbed her wand. ¨_Alohomora!_¨ she said, automatically. They hadn´t had handled the spell in class yet, but she had read ahead in her textbooks, James had often used it on Albus´ room, as a surprise pillow attack. She opened the door now, and meanwhile Candice and Marsha had caught up.

She was horrified of what she saw there. There were huge puddles of blood, and there were two boy figures leaning over two bodies. Lily cringed her neck to look at the bodies. They boy had blackish hair, and high cheekbones. The girl had blondish brownish colored hair, and green-gray eyes. She gasped. The little girl and boy, were Thomas and Ez... They couldn´t be dead, could they? She gasped, and so did Marsha and Candice. The two boys span around. They both wore masks, but Lily could see their eyes. The one of the taller form were chocolate brown, and those of the smaller boy were green. She gasped again. It were... no, even they wouldn´t do such a thing, would they? But nobody´s eyes were... it had to be... but they... no, she thought it with pain in her heart, but she was sure that it were them.

¨James?¨ She said. ¨Albus?¨ She stepped forward, and pulled of their masks. She was right. It were her brothers. They looked at her, coldly. Then they looked at the figures of Marsha and Candice standing behind her. They stepped around her, Albus left, and James right. Then, excactly at the same moment, they lifted their fists, and punched Candice and Marsha in the face. Albus took Marsha, and James took Candice.

Lily gasped horrified. ¨Stop! Stop! Please, stop!¨ She screamed. They didn´t even look at her. She went on with screaming, and shouting, until she gave up. She grabbed her wand, and pointed it at James. But he had seen her from the corner of her eyes. He grabbed his own wand, and ¨_Expelliarmus_!¨ Her wand flew from her hand, in the corner of the room, were she couldn´t reach it, since James and Albus were approaching her, abandoning the now unconscious bodies of Marsha and Candice. They looked at Lily. ¨What did you think you were doing, excactly?¨ James asked. Lily looked at Marsha and Candice, and then at Ez and Thomas. ¨_I _should be the one asking _you_!¨ She said angerly. James sneered. ¨How could you do something like that!¨ She went on. ¨What did they ever do to you, you don´t even have a proper reason!¨ Albus sneered too. ¨They´re evil, Lily,¨ Said James. Lily gasped. ¨They´re not evil! They´re my friends!¨ James shrugged. ¨They´re in Slytherin, so they´re evil.¨ James stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily looked at James, shocked. ¨Does that mean I´m evil, and that Dylan, Dahlia and Emma, my best friends are evil, and that they´re evil?¨ She said, nodding towards Ez, Thomas, Marsha and Candice. James nodded. She looked at Albus. ¨Best friends, that are ignoring you?¨ He taunted. Lily opened her mouth, and then closed it again. How did Albus know about that?

¨Well, maybe not Dylan, Dahlia and Emma anymore, but they,¨ she said, nodding towards the four bodies again, ¨are still my friends, and Scorpius, Micheal and Casper are really nice to, we´re also friends,¨ she said. James and Albus looked at eachother, and gaped, looking furious. ¨You´re friends with Malfoy?¨ They exclaimed, together. ¨You´re friends with Malfoy, Yaxley and Goyle, three deatheaters?¨ They asked her. Lily took a step towards them. ¨Yes, I am, and Scor, Mike and Casp aren´t deatheaters, their parents used to be, and they know that they were wrong now,¨ she said.

James looked angry, and he took a step towards her, their faces were almost touching now. Then he lifted his fist, and gave her the hardest stomp in the face she had ever felt, seen and heard of. She fell to the ground, almost uncosious. ¨Don´t you dare to tell anybody, any of this!¨ James sneered in her face, before giving her another hard stomp. And another, and soon Albus joined in.

¨Why shouldn´t I tell anyone?¨ She challenged her brothers. They were quiet for a moment, and then James spoke up. ¨You´ll have this!¨ And he stomped her in the face, it was the hardest stomp yet.

She gasped. She needed to do something. Something to show James and Albus that they weren´t the boss. ¨You are real... real... real...¨ She began. James and Albus looked at her in amusement.

She opened her mouth again. ¨I hate you both!¨ she blurted out, and kicked Albus in the balls. He let out a loud yelp, and fell down to the ground. She spun around to look at James. He looked completely shocked by his ex-sisters latest actions. James and Lily looked at eachother for a while.

James was the first one who said something. ¨Sorry.¨

Lily gaped at him. ¨What?¨

¨Sorry.¨

¨Ermmm¨

It was quiet again. This time, Lily was the first one to speak up. ¨You sick bastard, why should I suddenly believe you?¨

James opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He he looked at each of the bodies, one at the time. He connected the bodies with Lily, with his gaze. His face turned angrier and angrier, whiter and whiter. That was one of the facts about James. Whenever he was angry, dissapointed, upset or anything like that, his face turned white, while Albus´ face turned tomato-red.

¨Because you shouldn´t!¨ he said, and he punched her, and punched her again.¨ Lily was shocked. She knew James would get aggressive when he was white, but never at her, when she _was _his favourite little sibling.

The next minutes, Lily would only be able to remember vaguely when she would think back of the scene. She remembered James punching her, and getting dizzy, and finally deciding to fight back. She remembered raising her bruised and battered leg, and aiming for his balls. She remembered him falling, and she remembered her own head hitting the floor. The last thing she remembered was everything going black.

Strange things were happening. First there were Emma, Dylan and Dahlia, laughing. Then they turned into James and Albus shouting to her. They turned into Emma, Dylan and Dahlia again, still shouting, that they didn´t want to be her friends. Then it were Ez, and Thomas, who died. Then Marsha and Candice were there, hurting her, by telling her that it was all her fault that they were hurt, and then Ez and Thomas were there again, now ghosts, always haunting her. Then Emma, Dylan and Dahlia were there again, shouting, at her, and again, they changed into James and Albus, who started to stomp her.

Then everything went dark again.

**Lucy´s pov:**

Lucy was walking through a corridor with the Rose, Dominique, Molly and a cranky Roxanne. They were supposed to have girls of the family time, in a deserted classroom were nobody ever came. Lucy didn´t really like it, and Roxanne absolutely hated it. Roxanne had no friends in the family, the only one she was close to was her mother, aunt Angelina. Roxanne was sarcastic, cranky and she hated the family. Lucy even thought she was a little too bitchy, but she would never admit it to anyone, except herself.

¨So, what do you think of Lily?¨ Rose addressed the group. Rose was, together with Dominique, the leader of the girl-of-the-family-time, and they dragged all of them around.

¨I myself think that she has changed a lot, and I really agree with Albus,¨ Rose said. Lucy bit her lip. She didn´t like it when her family insulted Lily.

¨I think,¨ Dominique said, ¨that she should choose better friends, I heard that they were ignoring her all day!¨ She exclaimed. ¨And they are the sons and daughters of deatheaters,¨ Domi added quickly. Lucy clenched her fists.

¨I think,¨ her older sister Molly said. ¨That she should be ignored, in a history of magic, I read all about the names of her friends... Avery, Flint, and all those others. They all have had at least one deatheater in their family bloodline!¨ Molly exclaimed. Lucy rolled her eyes angerly. She hated it how everyone of the family was insulting Lily and her house and friends.

Her cousins and sister looked at her now, excluding Roxanne.

Finally, Rose spoke up. ¨What do you think of Lily, Lucy?¨ Lucy said nothing, and Rose went on talking. ¨I know you used to be best friends." Rose added knowingly. Lucy sighed. ¨Do you want me to speak the truth? I don´t think Lily has changed at all.¨ Rose looked slightly surprised, but she ignored Lucy, and looked at Roxanne. ¨What about you, Roxy? Rose said. Roxanne looked at Rose. ¨Don´t call me Roxy, you know I hate you.¨ Rose nodded, rolling her eyes. ¨Yes, yes, but Rox_anne_, what do you think of Lily?¨

Roxanne shrugged. ¨I think she´s lucky, this stupid family will stay away from her!¨ Roxanne said.

Rose looked shocked, and gave Lucy and Roxanne dissaproving glances. Lucy ignored her.

They finally opened the door of their meeting place.

Lucy gasped, and so did the others. The first thing Lucy saw was red. _Blood_!

The second thing she saw were bodies. _Dead_?

She counted the bodies, not paying attention how they looked like. Six bodies. She then tried to identify them. The body closest to them was of a blonde haired girl, who Lucy slightly reconised. She was the third year girl of Slytherin... Marsha Pucey! Marsha had a huge bruise on her face, and there was a little stream of blood. ¨This one is Marsha Pucey,¨ Lucy told her cousins. They nodded, unable to speak.

Roxanne looked at the body next to Marsha. Lucy looked at it too. ¨Candice Urquhart.¨ Roxanne said curtly. Candice was in the same state as Marsha.

Dominique looked at the body a little further away, it was the body of a first year Slytherin boy. ¨Hey, that´s that Thomas Zabini! In Lily´s year!¨ Dominique suddenly exclaimed. They all nodded.

Molly looked at the small body of a first year Slytherin girl. ¨Hey, isn´t that little girl that strange Esmeralda Montague?¨ Molly said. Rose nodded. Esmeralda and Thomas were in a worser state than Marsha and Candice.

Suddenly Rose gasped, and hurried towards the two biggest bodies. ¨James?¨ Rose said. ¨Al?¨

Lucy and the others followed Rose. There were James and Albus. Lucy thought that Rose was exaggerating, James and Albus didn´t have any wounds at all. They were lying in a pool of blood, though, but it wasn´t their own.

Lucy looked around. She had only seen six bodies, but there had to be a seventh, because nobody´s body had wounds majure enough to cause so much blood. She looked around, but turned her attention to Dominique when she gasped. ¨Look!¨ Dominique said, pointing towards a heap of blood in a corner. They all hurried to the blood. A body. A very, very injured body. They couldn´t identify it, and they didn´t even know if the person was still alive. Lucy grapped her cloak, and started to wipe some blood away from the persons face. She saw red hair, and porselain white skin. They all gasped, and at the same time, they said the same word: ¨Lily.¨

¨Lily! Lily! Lily!¨ Lucy cried out in Lily´s ear. ¨Do something!" she told her cousins desperatley, turning around to look at them. Rose looked paralized, and Molly looked slightly dazed by all the blood. Dominique looked like she was thinking what to do, and Roxanne was doing the same thing as she was: looking for the wound. But there was not one wound. There were many, many, many of them. Some on her face, belly, and she had a nasty bruise on her leg.

¨We´ve got to bring them to the hospital wing, quickly.¨ Lucy stated.

Rose and Molly looked at her, while Roxanne and Dominique were nodding. ¨That´s obvious, Lucy, _but_, we don´t have enough people to carry them. There seven bodies, and were with five.¨ Rose said matter-of-factly. Lucy sighed. ¨Yeah, but we can´t get help... Lily´s still bleeding.¨

**Scorpius' pov:**

Scorpius was walking through a deserted spot through castle with Micheal and Casper. Casper had overheard that the Weasley-girls, that they were planning to do a girls meeting in the deserted classroom, about Lily. Scorpius liked Lily, she was a good friend, and not bad looking either. She had bright red hair, unlike the Weasley orange. She had porcelain white skin, with not a single freckle. She was quite the opposite of Rose Weasley, who´s bushy orange hair clashed horribly with everything, and her whole face was covered in freckles. Anyway, he Micheal and Casper thought it would be interesting to hear what Rose Weasley had to say about their Lily.

When they reached the classroom, Scorpius was shocked. And so were Micheal and Casper. There was blood everywere, and bodies.

There Weasley-girls were huddled over something, and Lucy was saying something. ¨Lily´s still bleeding.¨

Lily? Was Lily one of the injured? ¨What the fuck¨ Micheal said, causing the girls to spin around.

Rose stood up. ¨What are _you _doing here?" she sneered. Scorpius raised his eyebrows. ¨I could ask you the same.¨ He said. Rose raised her head high. ¨Go away, Malfoy.¨ Scorpius stood still, while Lucy stepped forwards, touching Rose´s shoulder. ¨Come on, Rose.¨ she said. ¨They can help with bringing them to the hospital wing.¨ Rose turned around to look at Lucy. ¨Come on, Lucy. I won´t except the help of those snakes, what would my house think of me?¨ Lucy gaped at Rose, and so did Scorpius. ¨Excuse me?¨ Lucy said. ¨Our cousin might be dead, and maybe she is dying now! And all you care about is your house!¨

Scorpius was shocked. Lily might be dead. He stormed past Rose, Molly, Lucy, Dominique and Roxanne, and scooped Lily up in his arms. She looked terrible. He looked at the others, not caring for house rivaly at the moment. ¨We´ve got to bring her and the other to the hospital now.¨ He said. He looked around the room, at the other bodies. ¨Who are they?¨ He asked. Lucy was the one who answered him. ¨Esmeralda Montague, Thomas Zabini, Marsha Pucey and Candice Urquhart." She said. Rose looked at Lucy indignantly. ¨_And _James and Albus!¨ Rose stated angerly. ¨Whatever,¨ Lucy sighed, as she scooped up Ez.

Scorpius looked at the others. ¨Well, Micheal, you take Marsha,¨ He ordered. ¨Casper, take Candice... bitchy- ermm, sarcastic Weasley, take ermm, take Thomas,¨ he ordered. Roxanne took Thomas, automactically knowing that she was ¨Sarcastic Weasley.¨ Scorpius went on. ¨Glasses Weasley, take Potter Whore- err, oldest Potter, together with Veela Weasley,¨ he ordered Molly and Dominique. They obeyed him. He looked at Rose. ¨Freckle explosion, take baby Potter.¨ He finally ordered.

Rose looked furious. ¨Excuse me, I´m _not _a freckle explosion!¨ Rose Weasley screamed. ¨And I´m not taking orders from a Slytherin!¨ She exclaimed. Scorpius sighed. ¨Whatever,¨ he said. ¨Come on, guys, he told Casper and Micheal.¨ He Casper, Micheal, Lucy and Roxanne took walked out of the classroom, with Dominique and Molly following them, and finally a reluctant Rose.

**Lily´s pov.**

¨Is she alright?¨ Lily heard someone say. She was laying in a bed, and her head hurt terribly. She slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in the hospital wing, and lots of people were sitting around her bed. She could see Lucy, Marsha, Candice, Ez, Thomas, Scorpius, Casper, Micheal, her parents, and surprisingly Roxanne, Dylan, Dahlia and Emma sitting around her bed, and the other Slytherins from her year. ¨Mrs. Potter! Mr. Potter! She´s awake!¨ She heard Marsha say. She saw Harry and Ginny Potter hurrying to beside her bed.

¨Oh Lily! We were so worried!¨ Her mother said, hugging her. Lily flinched. It hurt when someone hugged her, she had a feeling that her whole body was bruised. Ginny had seen her flinch. ¨Oh Lily, I am so sorry. We don´t know what happened to you! She said. ¨Rose, Molly, Domininique, Lucy and Roxanne found you, and Malfoy, Goyle and Yaxley. Her mother said. Lily blushed. ¨Well, thank you so much, Lucy, Scorpius, Casper and Micheal... and you... Roxanne.¨ She said, looking at Roxanne hesitantly.

¨What about your other cousins!¨ Her father said indignantly. ¨Why didn´t you thank them!¨ Lily looked down. ¨Well, we aren´t excactly... on friendly terms.¨ she finished. Her father scowled.

¨Look, Lily. It´s fine that you are in Slytherin, but don´t start hating all the Gryffindors.¨ Her father said.

Lily sighed. ¨Please, daddy. Not now. Meet some of my new friends!¨ she said.

She grabbed Scorpius´ hand. ¨Dad, this is my friend Scorpius.¨ She said. Harry lookd at her. ¨Malfoy? Scorpius _Malfoy_?¨ he exclaimed. ¨Yep!¨ Lily said. Scorpius held out his hand. ¨Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter.¨ Her father hesitated. ¨I heard a few things about you from my sons.¨ he said. Scorpius ignored him, and there was an uncomfterble silence.

Lily broke the silence by taking Micheal´s hand. ¨This is Micheal Yaxley,¨ she said. She took Casper´s hand. ¨Dad, this is Casper Goyle, and this is Marsha Pucey, right here next to me!¨ She said happily. Her dad gave Marsha a nod, but he ignored Micheal and Casper. ¨And here, and the foot of my bed is Candice, Candice Urquhart.¨ She said. She then looked towards Dylan, Dahlia and Emma hesitantly.

Dahlia was the first who spoke. ¨Oh Lily! I´m so, so happy that you didn´t die! She said. ¨Yeah,¨ Dylan said. ¨We would´ve been... sorta... incomplete, you know what I mean...¨ Lily smiled, and looked at Emma. There were tears streaming down her face. ¨I´m so sorry, Lily.¨ She said. And she hugged them all. First Emma, then Dahlia, and then Dylan.

Finally, Lily looked at her dad. ¨Dad, meet my best friends, Emma Flint, Dylan Avery and Dahlia Avery.¨

**Sooo here´s my chapter. Sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy that it´s not so long, but I thought** **that I just had to update... you know, it´s been ages.**

**Anyway, I want to say, don´t understand my characters wrong... give some of them time to grow up, like Rose and James for example. I´m a great James fan!**

**Don´t get upset with me by some parts of this chapter, next chapter there´ll be a lot of explaining about peoples actions, like Dylan´s, Dahlia´s, Emma´s and James´.**

**Soooooooooo I´ll see you again at the next chapter.**

**Review and tell me why Dylan, Dahlia and Emma were ignoring Lily, and why James hurt all of Lily´s friends. **

**:) I hope you like it! ;)**

**-Silverfeather222.**


End file.
